Another Page in the Book
by FacelessDoll
Summary: Alice is your average gentle and bright, yet shy, young girl. After graduating high school, she decided to take care of the farm that has been with their family for generations in Echo Village. But her world seems to be turning upside down after having feelings for a guy in the village. Will the courage to confess to the 'prince' she has found be conveyed?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Faceless Doll here, so I have been kinda reading a lot of fanfic (especially Harvest Moon) why you ask? Hehe. It's because I don't have love life and I would be sulking why I don't have that kind of life I happen to love the game Harvest Moon! So I may have technical difficulties about my fanfic because it's my first to post one, and please excuse my grammars because I know they are s – triple asterisk – y. My story is plots in Harvest Moon New Beginning, I am still not familiar with the places, people and event, but I will try my best. Please enjoy my story~: D

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

*RING*RING*RING*

It was 7:30 in the morning and the sound of my alarm clock had woken me up. I tried reaching for the area where the sound was coming from. I manage to turn it off, and I plop face on the pillow.

_Today's the day. . . Time flies really quickly. As if yesterday was just my graduation of being a high school student—which it was._

I then sat up and as I yawned, I covered my mouth with my hand and eyes were teary. I stood up and finally gotten dress up for and finished fixing my raven-black short hair, I then exclaimed to myself "Alright Alice, today is the day you will become a farmer, remember; always smile and be honest, and importantly, try to change your habits of not answering and shying out when you are talking to others. Fighting!" I fist pumped my right arm upward and nodded to myself."

"Alice dearie, If you are awake, please come down because breakfast is ready~" My mom, calling out for me.

"Yes mom!" I responded.

I opened my door and hurried down to the kitchen where the sweet smelling aroma of butter, pancake syrup, and toasted bread seems to entrance me, telling my stomach to already eat.

"Good morning Alice!" My dad greeted me.

"Good morning dad!" I greeted back.

I took a sit on my chair and noticed that there was a lot of food on the table. It's like they were obviously gonna over fed me until I can't move, or, something is happening.

"Mom, why are there so many food on the table?" I questioned.

Mom then took her sit beside dad, with her favorite light yellow and white striped mug with steaming cappuccino in it "Well, today is the day you are finally moving to the family farm and to be a farmer dearie." Mom answered. "And today, we cooked up more than we usually cooked because today is the last day you're having breakfast as a family, that's why we made it extra special." Dad continued where mom left off.

"What I'm really worried about is your health, are you sure this is a right decision, Alice?" Mom asked with concern.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be sure to put my health as my first priority, and besides, the air there is really fresh so I won't have problems concerning my breathing." I answered with a smile.

"Well, if you say it that way, then I won't have problems you going to Echo Village." Dad answered before drinking his Americano express.

_It's true that I have health issues, like I shouldn't be breathing the city's air because of pollution and it causes me to already suffocate, I shouldn't be out in the sun for a long time because I would collapse easily, and lastly, I should not make my heart beat fast because I'm gonna cough out blood if it happens._

_But after my mom and dad found a donor for my sickness, my health improved bit by bit. But they would still trigger in my body from time to time._

After eating a lot of food, I helped my mom and dad cleaning up the table. I then went to my room and got out my luggage. I checked if everything was there. I was then about to go out of my room with my luggage, but then something caught in the glimpse of my eyes. My precious silver bracelet. I walked up to the front of my desk and took it gently on my hand. I then remembered how it was made. I then looked inside the heart locket, at the left side, it was my picture of my mom and dad, and beside was empty. I remembered mom saying that I should put the picture that I am going to be with for the rest of my life.

_Thank goodness I haven't forgotten this precious thing. . ._

I tied the bracelet around my right arm. I walked down stairs carrying my luggage, I opened the front door and before heading straight to the car, I then gazed upon the house which I'm not gonna return for some time.

_I'm going to miss the memories that this house was keeping, both good and bad._

"Are you ready to go dearie?" Mom asked with Maxie the feline on her hands, carrying her.

I just nodded with a smile on my face.

"Then let's head to the dock now, the captain is waiting for us there." Dad reminded us.

I putted my luggage at the back and finally got in the car.

* * *

We finally arrived at the dock and we saw Captain Briney, he seems to be waiting forever.

"Ahoy there! I have been expecting ya! Is the little missy ready now?" He asked joyously.

"Always have." I answered with a smile.

"Alright then, just call give me a holler if ya done saying yer farewells." He then climb aboard on the boat and seems to make preparations.

"Mom. Dad. This is it." I spoke as I tried to hold back my tears.

"Just don't be positive and I'm sure you achieve what comes into your life, dearie, and remember, if you ever fall in love, don't hold back your feelings, alright?" She said as she hugged me and tears sliding down on her cheeks. "Be strong Alice, and don't get lose because even if you are in a maze, just listen to your heart and follow the right path." Dad then ruffled my hair.

"Dad, your making my hair messy!" Tears streaming down my cheeks as I can longer hold them. "And Maxie, be a good girl while I'm away, alright?" I then petted her on her head and she just looked at me with such sincere eyes.

"Well, I gotta go now." I smiled and walked towards the boat.

"Be careful—""and have a safe journey!" Mom shouted as dad continued the sentence.

I then gotten on the boat, and it finally departed from the dock. As I stared on the place where I left, as the boat continued heading forward, the place became smaller and smaller, until it was out of sight.

I told the captain I was gonna head to my room and rest. I entered the room and finally thought;

_The chapter of my book finally begins._

* * *

Wah!~ Done with chapter 1 and continuing to chapter 2! Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome! I really appreciated you guys for reading and giving suggestions to my story.

/FacelessDoll\


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo hallo to all! ~ Faceless Doll, signing in! This is my second chapter! I'm really surprised because I'm making this after making the first chapter tonight! I'm totally psyched~ anyways, if you happen to know Arsony, he is my older brother in real life! I recommend to you guys to read his Velvet Room, Inc. if you like and happen to know Persona 3 :D

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

I woke up from the movement that was causing my slumber to be disturbed. I tried reaching for the ala - ! I noticed that my hand hadn't touched anything but only felt the air. I then try to recollect my thoughts, and after buffering, I began to recall yesterday's event. I sat up, stretched my arms and, with myself wide awake, I realized that it was 9:30 am on the wall clock. I got up, dressed myself properly, and went out of the room to see if we are there.

I arrived on the ship's deck and saw the captain pointing out towards something. I turned my head to where he was pointing and I saw the place where we are headed. I felt butterflies in my stomach as we gotten nearer and nearer to the place where I am about to have my new life.

As we arrived on the dock, the captain helped me with my luggage and I gotten off the boat.

"Thank you very much for taking me here, Mr. Briney." I thanked him from the bottom of my heart.

"Anytime, little missy! If yer looking for Echo Village, It's just a walk from this town, 20 minutes pretty much." He patted me on the head which made my hair messy. "Well, good luck out there!"

He then head back to the boat and I bid goodbye to him. As I ventured on, my mind was full of excitement, yet with mixed emotions. I ventured, but then something intrigues my mind and that's where it hit me. . .

_Which way IS Echo Village?_

I began to panic and tried to remember what the captain told me, but the only thing he told me is how far the village is. I turned my head and saw a lot of people. If I asked them where it is, they might give me where, but what happens if they find me a bother? What am I gonna do? No! You promised yourself to not shy out! I took a step and was about to ask but then turned away. Argh! What is wrong with me?

"Young lady, is something wrong?" I returned back to reality and turned my head and saw a man and a woman looking at me. I pointed at myself and they both nodded.

"Y-yes?" I stammered.

"You seem to be in the dumps? You sure you're okay?" The lady asked.

"I-I was hoping i-if you know the p-path to the E-Echo Village." I answered averting my eyes from them.

"Oh, why just take the path there to the right, and if you see a fork road, there's a sign that will tell you where the village is." The lady answered with a smile.

"O-oh, Thank you very mush!" I bowed down and realized what I said "Oh I mean much!" I blushed out of embarrassment and ran away.

"Have a safe trip!" the man shouted at me.

I was now walking where the woman told me to go to. In fact, it was now 15 minutes that I have been walking, but it seems to be an hour. My stomach then growled warning me that I need food. "Just a little bit more and we'll get there." I was now talking to my stomach, if a person heard this; they must think that I lose it.

My sight then caught a fork road, I was so happy that I ran up to it and saw the sign indicating 'Echo Village.' I was so glad that I'm finally gonna see the farm and didn't gotten myself lost.

I was about to head there when suddenly, I felt dizziness and stumbled down on the ground. I tried to get up and use my luggage as support, but it didn't seem to help. "I should've eaten breakfast in the town I was in before traveling here." I mumbled to myself.

My vision then starts to grow darker bit by bit. Then I heard a voice shouting ahead, but as I tried to see what it was, I couldn't make up the figure, but I heard its voice loud and clear, shouting, "Let's get you to the clinic!"

* * *

I opened my eyes and blink a few times trying to make my vision clear. I saw a ceiling, my eyes then became wide open. I sat up and look at my surroundings and trying to ensure myself I was alright. I noticed that I was on a bed and my luggage, next to it. A lot of things ran into my mind. "WH-Where?" I questioned myself.

"You're in a clinic, obviously." A voice suddenly spoke and a man walked up to the bed, where I was sitting on.

"Excuse me . . .?" I tried to speak up.

"If you are already able to sit up and speak up, then I guess you're good to go. And also, don't ever think of skipping meals if you ever travel, only an idiot like yourself will do that knowing that your health is already poor." He scolded me sternly.

"I-I'm sorry. . . And thank you." I got out of the bed and bowed down.

"Humph. If you don't have any more business here, then leave." He turned and opened the door showing outside.

I took my luggage and walk past by him but then stopping in my tracks because has intrigue me. I turned to him and he seems to know what I am about to say.

"If you want to know who brought you here, I won't tell because it's your responsibility to know." He then looked at me with his cold eyes.

I shivered just looking at his eyes and ran out of the clinic. But seriously though, who had brought me to the clinic? I'm sure I heard pretty clearly that it was a boy's tone of voice. . . Oh well, let's just leave that for now. My priority is finding the farm I need to attend to . . . and not to mention food for my empty stomach.

I beginning walking and my eyes keep on averting from left to right nonstop. I began to look at the environment, honestly, I thought this place was something else, but it seems more extra ordinary than what I have expected. I then remembered that dad told me if I ever arrive in Echo Village, I should go to the town's mayor, Dunhill was it?

I frantically looked around to ask other people, but they seem to be busy, so I'm not gonna bother them or anything, and I'm just gonna head someplace else. . .

"Excuse me miss, but are you perhaps lost?" I turned around and to see a young boy with glasses on his face, but you can still see his deep sapphire blue eyes. He wore a white and blue striped polo under this dark navy blue coat. He wore brown pants, and on its side is a case that has scissors and hair combs . . . wait a minute, scissors and hair combs?

"Y-Yes, I'm actually l-looking for the town's m-mayor, Dunhill." I answered averting my eyes and looking somewhere, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I can guide and show you the way to his house." He answered with a smile "But can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you averting your eyes and not looking at me directly? First of all that is very rude, and secondly, I rather look at those sparkling eyes of yours, if you don't mind." He grinned

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! It was very root of me!" I bowed down in apology.

"Root?"

"I m-mean rude, aaahh! I'm very sorry!" I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well aren't you a cute one, anyway, let me escort you to Dunhill's." He walked ahead and I just followed him. What does he mean by cute? I'm not cute at all, clumsy to be more exact.

* * *

"Here we arrive, wait here ok?" He opened the door and walked inside. I nodded in response for his question, but he no longer got my response so I just answered on my own.

After a bit while, the red hair guy came out with a man beside him. He seems to be wearing a brown hat with a pencil on its strap. He wore a light red scarf-like tie, a brown coat and has a sheriff-like badge pinned to its left side, under the coat is a sky-blue polo, suspenders attach to his brown pants, and a pair of brown boots to finish the compliment of his clothing.

"Well if it isn't Alice, the last time I saw you with your mother and father, you were still a little toddler wearing a pink and white polka dotted dress a ribbon head band on your little head. You grew up pretty big now."

"Thank you." I smiled to his words. It looks like he knew my mother and father a long time ago, I may not remember myself being here, but hearing those nostalgic memories from him is making me know that I was here before.

"I heard your taking over the family farm from your parents." He said

"Yes." I replied

"Well, I been expecting you kiddo!" He then gave out joyful laughter.

"Wait, so you're the new farmer we been hearing about from Dunhill this past days. Sorry but I haven't introduced myself, my name is Allen, I work in a salon. If you ever need a change of hairstyle, I'll be happier to be the one to cut and style." He smiled.

"O-oh, Thank you for the service you offered, my name is Alice; it's nice to meet you." I smiled and glad to answer very calmly. He might not be a bad person after al-

"You know, we should go in a date sometimes, so we could get to know each other."

-Or not.

"It's nice to see you getting along already with someone, but that could wait, let me show to your farm Alice." Dunhill pointed out where to go.

"I should get going now; I wouldn't want to bother you with your business. I'll come to visit you later." Allen then bid goodbye. I smiled and waved back. I then followed Dunhill and while on the way to the farm, we came across some villagers and I got to meet them, some even gave me gifts as welcome to their village. As Dunhill and I chatted on the way, I started to think that my life here was something more than I expected because the people here are so nice and helpful.

* * *

"Here we are, here is your farm." He said.

"Waa-! It looks so beautiful! Even if it's still in this condition, I know that if I work hard, I can turn this into a more beautiful place." I said out loud with determination.

"Well look at that, I guess I know where you get your determination in yourself." He laughed. "Alice, if you run this place, you can also help improve the village and also, if you ever need anything, just come to me and I'll be happy to help you as long as I can." He smiled at me.

"Thank you very much!" I happily exclaimed.

"You must be tired from the long trip you have, so why don't you start work tomorrow so that you can replenish your energy."

"Ok." We then bid our goodbyes. I walked toward my house and opened the door. My house may not be much of now, but a little bit of hard work, I can improve the place.

I placed and organized all my things and putted my luggage under my bed. I ate the food the food the villagers have given me, taken a bath and change to my night gown. I closed the lights and went to bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a great day and starting tomorrow, I am now a farmer. I smiled and fallen into slumber.

* * *

That took longer than I expected to be, and while I was just reading its wiki, I found that there was a sprite name Alice! O.O please don't get mad at me because I didn't know it was there was already a character name Alice. As always, comments, suggestions, other things that are in the same term with them are welcome! Thanks for reading!

/FacelessDoll\


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! FacelessDoll here! Sorry that it took me a bit to write this chapter because I was watching Rune Factory 4 videos of the bachelors. This next chapter is about. . . Hmmm. . . Well, whatever comes to mind I guess XD Maybe meeting Rod or Neil? Or going on a date with Allen? Or doing farm business? Meh.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

I woke up from my deep sleep, recalling I don't have an alarm clock anymore, I tried to familiarized what had woken me up, I sat up and the sun's rays hit my eyes all of a sudden—"Wah!" I covered my eyes and became outbalance and fell down from my bed to concrete floor with my butt.

*THUD*

"Wahhh. . . That hurts. . ." I stood up and caressed my butt; the pain on it really had woken me up.

I walked to the kitchen to cook up some breakfast. After eating, I grabbed a towel and took a shower, and finally change into my working clothes. "Today will be the beginning!" I cheered up onto myself.

I headed outside and smiled to myself. I walked towards the field and started planting some turnips that one of the villagers whose name is Hana, owner of the General Store, had given me. She was really sweet of helping me. After planting the turnips, I then watered them with care. I stood up and felt proud of what I had done today; it's only a matter of time until I can harvest them.

I checked my watch and it was only 8:17. "I still have a lot of time, but what should I do to waste some time?" Then it clicked me. I clapped my hands together and shouted out "I should explore the town and get to know the villagers more." I happily hummed as I headed towards the town. Remember Alice, no shying out!

* * *

I ventured and found myself already in town, some villagers greeted me, but I only smiled and waved my hand in response. And here I thought I wasn't gonna chicken out. . .

"Well, lost again I suppose, Alice?" That familiar voice. I turned around and saw, once again, Allen.

"No I wasn't lost, I-I was just . . . taking a walk." I retorted.

"Well I say you're like a little kitten that is still not familiar with her home." He chuckled.

"And that is the reason why I was taking a walk to—"

"To get lost again?"

I then admit defeat, frustrated. How can he just read my mind like that? Does he have hidden powers or something? I crossed my arm and tried wandering.

"Tell you what, How about we have a date?" He then smiled.

"W-Wha-? I—"

"Can't? Why?"

"I hardly even k-know you! And saying things like a d-date out of the blue. . ." I covered my face.

"That's why there are dates, so you can know the person more. Let me think. . . How about we I show you around town? That would be great for our first date." He then grabbed my hands and said "Plus, not seeing your cute face is a shame and—"

When I saw his face really close to mine, I felt my cheeks even hotter. But his face seems to be surprised and he just stared at me. His deep blue sapphire eyes are focused on me. God, I must've looked horrible!

After a minute or 2, I finally broke the silence "A-Allen?"

"O-Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you; it was just adorable how your face is redder than the tomato soup Clement cooks at his restaurant." He chuckled.

"I-it's ok! A-Anyway, sure, why don't you show me around town." I quickly changed the subject.

"Ok, then let's start where we left off."

Allen and I walked around town, with his help of guiding me around town, I manage to remember the places already, like Hana's general store, while we're there, she talked about her husband, Kosaboru, and if I have a time, I should meet him. I met the local restaurant's owner, Clement. He whisked me up with his delicious herb soup. Allen told me that if the food is overcooked, he eats it instead of throwing it out. I got to meet the family that runs the Travel Agency 'Camellia Travel' and their daughter, Hina, was cute as a dumpling; I even made her my friend. I met Olivia, the owner of the tea house; she was really beautiful and elegant. She told me to come to the tea house anytime. Emma, she was really like a mother, she told me she takes care of the shipping.

I also met the girls in town, though I thought I made a bad impression because I told them I never had girl friends before, they say it was ok because they were now my friends—except the fact they got a bit angry with Allen because they told me he is not the best tour guide you can count on—and I agreed.

* * *

I looked at my watch and it was only 2:30 noon. It's still too early to go back to the farm.

"Since we pretty much met the people in town, there are still some left." He smiled at me, expecting the words that gonna come out of my mouth.

"Alright, lead the way, Allen." I smiled and just followed him to a house, or a store to be exact.

As Allen opened the door, A dog suddenly jumped at me out of nowhere.

"Kya-!" I fell down on the ground and the dog suddenly starts licking my face. "Hey stop it! It tickles!" I laughed.

"Bark!" He continued licking my face, but I manage to grab him and sat up.

"Ah! I'm sorry about that!" Suddenly a boy with orange colored hair, on top of it is a black colored goggle. Unlike Allen, he has light blue colored crystal blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, with an orange colored jacket, but sleeveless and it doesn't have a hood. He wore a belt with gray pants that is bit rolled under the knee, and finally, a pair of white and red colored converse. He took the dog and put him aside on the floor.

"Are you ok? Sorry about him jumping on you just like that." He smiled

"Ah no, it was ok, the dog was really happy, so it was ok." I waved my hands frantically indicating it was not a big deal.

"But your face is not familiar around here. . . Ah! Could it be you're the new farmer everyone was talking about?" He asked excitedly.

"That's why we came for a visit." Allen answered the question and I just nodded in response.

"Wah! Nice to meet you! My name is Rod, as you can see, I own this pet shop, and I sell dogs, cats, and horses too! If you ever need a pet or a horse, just give me a call. And I hope we can become great friends." He grabbed my right hand and shook it frantically.

"It's nice to meet you too, my name is Alice. Thank you for the offer." I smiled, but he doesn't seem to stop shaking hand.

"Well, we should get going now, so you should stop shaking her arm, Rod." Allen then grabbed our hands and pulled them apart. "And now that we met everybody, now we can plan another—"

"Oh by the way Alice, did Neil say anything to you?" Rod asked with concern.

"Neil? Who is he? I never met him." I then looked at Allen. "I thought you said that we met everybody." I looked at Allen with pleading eyes.

". . .Ok! Ok! There's this last store we haven't gone to, we'll go there." He replied, he was a bit annoyed.

I then smiled with joy.

"Why did you just have to say his name, Rod?"

"Why? He's part of the village, and also I'll tag along with you guys! Let's go Alice!" Rod grabbed my hand and ran off.

"And why was she was so cute back there with her eyes?" Allen then followed them.

* * *

We arrived in a store that seems to be an animal shop. Rod quickly opened the door and shouted "Neil, are you home?"

"Well yeah, I'm working so it's obvious I'm here." A voice came from the inside.

I took a peek behind Rod's back to his appearance. He has a blond hair, he seems to be wearing a black long sleeve under his red coat. He wore gray pants with a design of a soldier's clothes that is in the army, and a pair of black boots. When I saw his eyes, it was ruby red. But when I looked at his eyes, it was kinda hard to tell what he was feeling, but was it. . . lonely? But when he turned his eyes on me, I became scared.

"What's that behind your back Rod?" He asked.

"Oh, It's not a 'what' but a rather a 'who' Neil. Alice this is Neil." Rod then pushed me and he just stared at me coldly.

"I-It's nice to m-meet you, N-Neil." I stammered, my eyes were tearing up.

"Whatever, if you don't have any more business here, then you should better leave." He then walked toward me and said "And if you ever pass out again, I'm not gonna help you anymore, you're on your own."

Wait, he was the guy who brought me yesterday in the clinic?

"Umm—"

"Then I guess we should get going, and besides it's getting late so I'll escort you home, Alice." Allen then took my hand and pulled me.

"Ah, wait—"

"Ah, wait for me guys, I'll come too! See ya tomorrow Neil!" Rod bid goodbye and ran to us, and Neil closed the door.

"But I even didn't get a chance to say thank you." I look down in depression as we walk.

"Don't be sad, there's always tomorrow." Rod comforted me with his smile.

". . . Yeah"

"Why would you say thank you to that guy anyway? Would you expect him to be friends with you then?" Allen said with an annoying tone.

"Allen! Don't be like that to Neil!" Rod protested.

"Sorry."

We reached my farm and I thanked them for taking me home and we bid farewell. I went inside the house, taken a shower, change into my night gown, turned off the lights and went to bed.

I should thank him tomorrow for what he did. After a bit, I yawned and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Man! That was a long chapter! It took me 4 hours just to finish this because my brother already turned off the lights and I can't see well in the dark. Just like previously, Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome! Thanks for reading!

/FacelessDoll\


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! FacelessDoll here! Man, it must be the apocalypse since I didn't lazy out typing this chapter. I hope you guys have been enjoying reading my fan fiction! Thank you for your support!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

I woke up and cautiously sat up because I don't want the incident on what happened on my butt yesterday. As usual, I start off breakfast as my first daily routine of the day, took a bath, and gotten myself in my worked clothes. I then headed outside and watered my turnips. I kneel down and it seems they were growing without a problem.

It was only 7:10 in morning as I looked at my watch. It was still too early. I began to notice 2 figures coming this way, as it came closer, to my horror; it was Neil with a . . . cow? What's a cow doing here?

He walked up to me and shoves the cow's rope onto me. "Here, the mayor asked me to give you a cow since you don't have any animals in your farm. And here's some equipment to help you with."

"Umm. . . Thank you."

"The one you should thank is the mayor, not me. I only did what I was supposed to do." He then pointed at the barn and I dragged the cow to the barn. After we got inside, she seems to like place. I removed the rope so she can take a walk in her new home. She took her time to walk around, and then walked toward me. "Do you want me to brush you?" I asked as I patted her head.

"Moo!" She responded happily.

I then began brushing her, but I was not comfortable because Neil kept on staring at me, it feels as if he was ready to throw knives at my back. After brushing her fur, I milk her and putted some fodder. She quickly ran to her food, she must be really hungry, I smiled.

"It seems you know how to take care of animal than I thought." Neil finally broke the silence.

"Err. . . Yes." I answered, not making eye contact with him.

"Then I should take my leave then." He walked off.

"Uhh. . . I—"He was almost outside, come on Alice! Just thank him already!

"Umm, T-Thank you for carrying me to the c-clinic the other day, and I'm sorry if I b-became a bother to you!" I shouted and I could feel my face turn red across my nose.

He stopped on his tracks and said "Just try not to do that again."

"Oh and Ah—"

"What is it? Speak up clearly so that I can understand." He turned his head to my direction.

"If it's ok with y-you, c-can you come over tomorrow and l-look at her? Because I d-don't know if I'm taking care of h-her right." I stammered and making sure not making any eye contact again.

". . . Sure, I'll help. Just to make sure she won't die in your care." He answered coldly. That was kinda mean, but I got him to agree with me. "And make sure you give her a proper name." He added.

"Y-Yes. Thank you very much!" I bowed down.

"See you later." Neil then left.

I looked at her and thought up of a name. "How about I call you. . . Milky."

"Moo!" She seems to accept the name. "Then welcome to your new home, Milky!"

* * *

I let Milky graze around the fields and I have been watching her. I look at my watch and it was now 11:28 in the morning. "I better eat lunch." I patted Milky and told her I'll be back later.

I walked outside my farm and arrive in the town.

"Hiya Alice!" I heard a cheery bright voice, and knew who it belongs to. Tina. I turned around and my hunch was right.

"Good morning, Tina." I greeted her with a smile.

"It is always a good morning in this village!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Have you heard any story or gossips around these days?" She then took out a small notebook and a pen from her bag.

"Uh. . . Actually, no, I haven't heard anything."

"Oh. Here I thought I was going to find something today." She became depressed.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't help."

"No, no! It's alright~ Just because I haven't gotten anything doesn't mean that will make me depress!"

"I see, oh! How about I treat you to lunch then? So I can make it up to you for not having anything?"

"That's ok! You don't have to. Anyway, I'm gonna go to another place and ask other people if they know something. Later! And happy lunch." She then dashed off.

"Thank you." I smiled at her direction.

I continued walking until I reached Clement's restaurant. I opened the door and got a greeting from a certain friend of mine. "Welcome!" It was Felicity.

"Good morning Felicity!" I greeted with a smile.

"Good morning also, Alice. What can I get you?" I crossed my arms and thought of something to eat. What should I eat today? . . .

"How about two strawberry shortcakes?" A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts and suddenly a hand holding money gave it to Felicity. "My treat." I looked who it was, and it was no other than Allen.

"What? No, you can't just pay up for me! I'm the one who should pay my share!" I protested.

"A gentleman never lets a girl pay when she's on a date."

"A-Again with the d-date and stuff? And it's not a date since—"

"Well, I could say we're on a date since we're going to eat on the same table." He grinned.

"W-What? But I was just—"He pulled me to a table, and pulled a chair, indicating me to sit down.

"Fine. I'll accept it since you already paid for me." I took my sit.

"Now that's an obedient girl." He petted me on the head and took his a sit just the opposite of me.

"Hey! Don't treat me like a dog!"

"You're more of a cat if you asked me."

"Why—"He chuckled.

While waiting for the food, we talked about stuff that includes work and how was it.

"Here you are. Two strawberry shortcakes. Enjoy!" Felicity putted the pastries on our table.

I took my fork and slice a piece and putted it in my mouth. It tastes so delicious that I feel like my eyes tearing up.

"Taste delicious, no?" He asked.

"Mhmm. It taste delicious and it's really sweet too." I took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it." He chuckled.

I took another bite and notice that Allen is not eating his cake but he's . . . staring at me?

"Allen, why aren't you eating? It would be a waste since it's delicious."

"It's ok. Just watching you eat with a cute face your making is already making me full, and seeing the sweet faces you make when you eat; it already tells me what it tastes." He then smiled gently.

"O-oh, I, uh. . ." I putted my fork down on my plate and look down. I could already tell my face turning red at some point. How can he just say those things without a problem? He really must be an honest person. . .

"Alice, can you close your eyes for a sec?" He then rested his head with his right hand to support.

"What?" I asked surprisingly. "What are you gonna do?"

"Come on, just close your eyes, I won't do something weird." He pleaded

"O-Ok. Promise alright?"

"Promise."

I closed my eyes and then waited something to happen. I heard his chair moved. I shivered a bit of whatever he's about to do. I then felt his hands running on my hair, and also a comb. After around 2 or 3 minutes, he finally lifted his hands from my hair

"You can open them now."

I opened my eyes and he was back where he was seated before. "I hope you like it." He smiled gently. He grabbed the mirror and showed me my reflection.

I was shocked at what he did. On my raven hair, on the right side on my head, he braided my hair in a lace type of braid. On its end, which is the left side, there was a cherry blossom clip on it with white colored beads.

"It's beautiful. . . Where did you buy this clip?" I asked

"So you care more on where I found the clip instead of what I done to your hair, huh?" He chuckled.

"Well yeah, it's really pretty." I grabbed the mirror and stared at it some more.

"You're really honest, aren't you? But sorry, it's a secret, so I'm not going to tell you." He winked at me. It made my heart fluttered. . .

"In the next season, expect something special is going to happen again." He gave me a warm smile. "And the season after that and the next. . ."

"Wait, you mean you'll do this every season?" I was surprised.

"Maybe, maybe until forever." He then caressed my left cheek; it made my heart beat fast. He has such big, soft warm soft hands. . . Wait! What am I thinking!

"I-I gotta go now Allen! Thanks for the treat. I owe you one." I suddenly stood from my sit and ran outside the restaurant.

* * *

". . ."

"Oh? Allen! What did you do her to make her suddenly run away like that?" Felicity asked with concern yet with a bit of anger towards me.

"I don't know, the face she was making was just tempting to tease her." I chuckled.

"Well if you just tease her like that, I swear something will happen." She picked up the empty plate from my table and putted a glass of water beside my plate.

"I just want to make sure I'm the one who's in her mind. . ." I looked at the glass of water and grabbed it and stared at it and finally said "just seeing her cute face makes me want her to be my—"

"Allen, have you fallen in love with her?"

"Maybe. . ."

"If you did, you're not the only guy in town you know? If you didn't, just stop teasing her!" She scolded me.

"Alright, alright. I get it. . . Love, huh?" I drank the water.

* * *

I ran until I got exhausted. I wiped my sweat and I was gasping for breath, I thought of what happened there, but thinking about it makes my heart ache, is it my illness resurfacing?

"Heeey! Alice!" I heard someone shouting ahead and it was Rod.

"Oh, H-hi Rod." I gasped for breath.

"Whoa! Are you alright? "He asked with concern.

"I just need to rest and maybe a glass of water." I tried fanning myself with my hands

"Then let's head to my house for you to rest and drink water." He suddenly use his hands to support my body to stand up.

"Thanks." He helped me walk towards his house.

* * *

"Sit here, I'll just get a glass of water." He ran to the kitchen.

I took my seat and noticed that there was this dog sleeping. It was so cute. When I exhaled with my mouth, the dog suddenly woke up and barked at me. "Oh." I reacted, I walked towards him and kneeled down, and he ran to me, licking my hand. "Aren't you the dog that jumped over me?" He started barking again. I smiled.

"Here's one glass of water." Rod came out of the kitchen and handed me the glass "Here you go."

"Thank you." I drank the water and putted the glass on the table since I can still reach it.

"Wow! This guy really likes you!" Rod was sitting beside me.

I petted the dog and he seems to like it. "You know, I also have a pet at home, but she's a cat, and a bit grumpy too."

"Really? Oh, by the way, you look really cute with your hair today, did you do that?" He pointed at my hair.

"Oh no! It was made by Allen back at the restaurant. He said a little present for the season of spring." I blushed of what I just said.

"That guy really is something. Alice, you sure you're okay? You've been turning red since I saw you today." He putted his hand on my forehead and the other on his. "You feel normal, but your face is red." His hands we're big and soft. I could tell there were bit of scratches, maybe because it's from the claws of the animals? "Nope, can't make it up of what's wrong with you, sorry." He removed his hands and sighed with disappointment.

"N-no, that's ok. But thank you for your concern, Rod." I gave him a smile telling him not to worry. His cheeks suddenly turned a bit red and he scratched his right cheek with his index finger on his right arm. ". . .No prob." His face made a gentle look with a gentle smile. I'm glad to have a friend like him.

After chatting with Rod and I seem to gain energy, he showed me the tricks the dog knows because he taught them to him. We played fetch with a ball. "He has a lot of energy doesn't he?"

"You bet! Wait till you see that he can jump into a hoop, wait let me find it." He rummages in the box where all the toys for the animals are. "Found it!" He turned and called for the dog. But he seems nowhere. "Where did he go?" We then heard a noise behind us and saw him pulling the cat's yarn.

"Hey! Let go of that you silly dog." Rod chuckled. But instead of letting go, the dog ran around the area and the yarn is scattered all over the place. "Gah! Alice, help me catch him."

"A-ah! O-ok!" We chased him all over the room.

"Alice, over here!"

"R-right!"

"Gotcha! Cornered you!" But when Rod tried grabbing him, he jumped over and ran around him, tying Rod. "Alice, a little help!" He stood up and tried untangling the yarn around him.

"Coming!" But I didn't realize that my foot was tied up and tripped over screaming "Kya!"

"Watch out!"

*THUD*

I opened my eyes and the first I saw was the face of Rod in pain. "Rod! A-are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, but are y—"He suddenly stopped and after a second, his face turned red.

"What's wrong?" I then looked at our position, I was on top of him, and our faces were really close. His hand on my waist. I buffered, and after 3 seconds, I realized the situation and also turned red.

"A-a-ah! I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" I tried standing up but the yarn all over the place tangled us up. "R-Rod I'm r-really s-sorry!" I was tearing up.

"I-it's ok! We just need to untie ourselves alright?"

* * *

It gotten really late and Rod walked me home and also helped me put Milky in her barn.

"Thank you for walking me home." I smiled.

". . ." Rod didn't respond.

"Rod?"

"H-huh? Uhh yeah! No prob." He gave me a goofy grin.

"Then. . . Good night. . ."

". . . Yeah. . . Night."

I opened the door, I got to admit the atmosphere was really awkward, so I turned around to try to apologize but then – "We should hang out more sometimes." Rod suddenly exclaim.

"Huh?"

"I mean, if it doesn't bother you or any—"

"Sure, why not?" I answered.

"R-really?" He was surprise.

"Really." I smiled.

"Then. . . See you around." He said with a smile with full of happiness, he waved goodbye and he headed home.

I began taking a shower and change into my night gown, turned off the lights and went to bed. I recalled all what happened today. But as I thought each of what happened, my heart was suddenly aching and was beating faster. I wonder what is wrong with me.

* * *

That's all folks! Sorry if it took so long, my brother kept using the laptop and hogging the internet, but remember, Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome! See ya guys next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! FacelessDoll here! Sorry it took so long to update my story because I've been busy being lazy these days. JOKE! The truth is I was just thinking of what will happen next to Alice. But we should leave that to my hands to type any random thing. And there was something else I haven't told you guys, just read it below after the story. Thank you!

**QUESTION**: Do they have a shipping bin in the game?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

It was the usual day. I was on the fields harvesting the turnips I planted days ago, and putted them on the shipping bin. I headed towards the barn and opened the door. There I saw Milky, wide awake. When she saw me, she immediately mooed at me, as if she was greeting me. "Good morning to you too." I smiled.

I putted some food for her to eat, milked her and then brushed her. She was enjoying the way I was brushing her, so I took my time to make her fur smooth. I almost doze off when suddenly, the barn door opened and a figure came in with seems to be have a blonde hair. That's right, Neil.

"G-good morning. . ." I greeted without making eye contact.

". . ." He didn't reply but just seem to look at me with those cold eyes of his.

"Uhh. . ."

"Morning. Like you said, I'm here to check on her."

"Y-yeah."

He walked towards us; I stood up and let him check Milky. Once he started to pet and talk to Milky, he seem to have this warm feeling around him, and his eyes started to look warmer. It was unbelievable, but have I doubted Neil this whole entire time? He looks so friendly around animals, but when his around people, he's really cold. . . Maybe, just maybe. . .

"Neil, your warm feeling really puts me ease." I smiled.

"W-wh-?" He was astonished and at the same time, confused. When I realized what I just have said a while ago, my face turned red and I waved my arms around.

"Wah! I didn't mean to—what I m-mean is—y-you should—I m-mean—" I can't find the right words and I can't calm down.

"Idiot!" He shouted!

"Wah! I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I lowered my head and began tearing up.

"No, it-it's just that—"wait? Neil stuttered? I raised my head and saw his face. It was red across his nose. . . Wait, Neil blushing in embarrassment? It's so cute. . . Wait, what am I thinking?

"You should be more cautious of what other people are saying." He said.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok, as long as you don't say stuff like those again." He said coldly, wow, he already gained his composure so fast. "Anyway, you seem to be taking care of your cow with great care. And here I thought she's already gonna be sick." That's just cruel!

"Y-yeah, Thank y-you."

"Hey."

"Y-yeah?" As I met his cold eyes, he seems to say something important or something mean, so I prepared myself. But he only sighed and walked forward, when he came to walk past me, he said—

"It's really rude for you not to look into my eyes when we talk." What?

"I'll be checking on your cow again tomorrow, see you then." He left the barn.

". . . Wow. . . I can't believe he noticed. . ." I stared at the door where he left without an expression.

* * *

"Wah. What should I do Iroha?" I asked my good friend while begging.

"Well, Alice, I think you should try looking directly." She answered calmly while sipping her tea.

"I can't! I just can't. . . He looks scary." I answered with a shiver on my back.

"Then how did you look at him directly of what you told me a before while you were explaining?"

"That's because. . . He had this look that seems to be . . . warm." I thought about the look that he did, and it made me smile.

"Then that should do it." She stood up and cleaned up the table.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You should ask the person who is the closest to him."

". . . I don't see the connection about what your solution and the reason of what I had just said, Iroha. But I should stick with it." I thanked her and dashed away.

"Be careful." Iroha shouted.

* * *

I knocked on his door, and then it opened.

"Oh, hey Alice!" Rod greeted me.

"Hello, Rod. There's something I need help from you." I panted.

"Wow, it must be really important. Why don't you come in?" I walked inside and sat on a chair. "Sorry if I was rude just sitting on your chair, I was just tired."

"It's okay." He sat across of where I was seated.

I explained what my problem to Rod was, and told him what happened back at my barn.

"Haha, that's Neil for you alright!" He laughed.

"But Rod, when he gave that feeling, I was able to look at him, but when he gave me the cold shoulder, I became scared that I didn't look at his eyes."

"But that's Neil for you."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Neil maybe cold in the outside, but the truth is he is kind." Rod gave me a smile.

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yeah. Neil is just a shy guy, he's a guy that doesn't want people to see his kind side because for him, it's embarrassing, but he shows his kindness and love through his actions, not words. If it was, I can't imagine him saying kind words because I got used to his sharp tongue." He laughed.

"No wonder he was like that. . . And here I thought he hates me." I sighed in relief and I gave myself a warm smile.

"Heh, now that's the Alice I know!" Rod smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean Rod?" I was surprised.

"Your smile, for some reason, wheneer I see you smile. . . It makes me feel at ease more than anything." He gave me this kind smile and warm look. I returned it back with also a warm smile and I was a bit red across my nose. Rod can be unpredictable sometimes, but he's really a great friend you can count on.

"Uh. . . Alice?" Rod suddenly spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Um. . . A-are you free this Friday? I was wondering if we could go on a picnic or some sort, but if you're busy—"

"Sure." I answered without hesitation.

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Yeah, as a friend, you helped me a lot these past few weeks so I should accept the offer."

"Yeah. . . As a friend." He showed me this sad smile.

"Rod? You okay? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Wha? Who? Me? No! In fact, I'm excited! I can't wait on Friday!" He suddenly became energetic.

"Then I'll see you on Friday, afternoon?"

"Definitely." We both laughed and we talked a lot and without realizing it, it gotten dark.

"I should walk you home since it's already dark." Rod offered.

"Okay." I gladly accept.

When we we're walking, A chilly breeze suddenly was blown and I shivered to its coldness. Out of nowhere, Rod grabbed both of my hands and started to exhale his warm breathe. Even his hands feel so warm. I blushed but it felt so warm that I wanted him to keep doing it on my cold, stiff hands.

"Hehe. You must be really cold huh? Good thing I had my hand inside my pocket. You still warm there?" He suddenly putted his forehead against mine. I felt my face becoming redder. "Yeah."

"Then let's go." When his hand left mine, it felt cold again. Without thinking, I grabbed Rod's hand, like a little bird seeking for warmth.

"Wh-?! A-Alice?" Rod blushed and he became stiff.

"U-until we get to my house. Just l-let me h-hold hands with you." I blushed.

"Alice. . ." I then felt his hand beginning to intertwine with mine. I felt warmth again. "Thank you Rod. . ." I said quietly.

We walked silently. I raised my head and realizing Rod was just looking ahead, not looking back. I lowered my head saw my hand intertwined with his. It was really warm and it was telling me as if he will protect me. Moments later, we arrived on my house.

"Well, I guess. . . see ya." I tried to let go of his hand, but his hand seem locked with mine. "Rod?"

"Oh? Ah! Yeah. . ." He let go of my hand. "Well, good night, Alice." He turned and walked.

"Rod, wait!" I grabbed something on my hanger near my door, ran up to him. "I know it's still spring but don't catch yourself a cold. Here." I putted on a scarf around his neck. "Since you have something that warmed me up, now it's my turn. You could return that anytime."

"Thanks. . . Alice. Again, good night." He gave me a warm smile; I also gave him a smile too. He walked ahead until I couldn't see his figure.

I went inside my house, prepared myself to bed, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

I was in the barn taking care of Milky. I suddenly heard the barn down creaking, I looked to who it was and it was Neil. I froze as he walked past by me and checked Milky. Ok Alice, this time talked to him while making eye contact.

"She's seems doing well. Keep it up maybe you could enter your cow in the cow festival." He stood up and looked at me directly with his cold eyes.

"Y-yeah, thank you. . ." I avoided looking at him, but I manage to look at him after 3 seconds of averting his eyes.

"Hmm?" Neil seems to be a bit astonished.

"Neil, t-thank you for checking on M-Milky these d-days." I manage to talk to him while making eye contact. He didn't respond at first but he seems surprised. As I kept my eye contact with him, I blushed.

"Yeah. Anytime." Neil smiled. . . wait he smiled?

"I'm gonna go now, I need to do my work." As he walked past by me, he suddenly stopped and petted me on my head and whispered in my ear;

"You're staring too much, but, good job." He then walked out of the barn.

I stood there as if my brain cells were dead and not responding. I thought about of what I did and finally process it into my brain, my face turned as red as a tomato soup. I fell down on my knees and covered my face.

"Wah! And I thought it was finally over."

Milky just mooed.

* * *

Neil's POV

As I came out of the barn, I finally gasped for air and wiped my sweat with my right arm on my face. I swear there was something red across my nose.

"Why is she just so cute?" I asked myself.

* * *

Wait? How did my hands manage to write this thing? Haha! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed my new chapter! I know this is pretty short, but summer is starting guys! Who would want to become not lazy to this season? Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome! Oh yeah, about my problem. . . ** I** **never thought to whom I will pair Alice with. Should I make one ending or three endings for each guy?**


	6. Chapter 6

Good morrow to you all! I am madam FacelessDoll! I am formally speaking of how formal people back in the old days formally speak. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience of not posting my work in a shorter span of time, though, I am finally becoming of a more responsible person [(O.O) Must be the apocalypse]. I swear to the Holy One, if I ever slacked myself of not finishing this masterpiece, I may now just put my lips on someone's bottom, and kiss it furiously and repeatedly.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

My life was just getting better and better. I made some buildings and homes that and I got to meet the residence of the new houses. I am currently in a Tailor's Shop and the person who runs this was Yuri. Yuri is a quiet yet, a sweet girl. But days ago, when Michelle introduced me to her, she was so timid that she only greeted me, and then left with a goodbye. But as days pass, I talked her a bit and we became friends because we share the same personality. Little by little, she began to open up to me, but I'm glad that she begins to open up.

The reason I was in the Yuri's shop because I was asking advice for what I should wear for the picnic that Rod invited me to.

"So, what do you think I should wear Yuri?" I asked while my arms were in sideward in a T–like position while she was measuring my body with a measuring tape.

"I think you look fine just the way you are, Alice." Yuri spoke while measuring my waistline.

"I suggest that she should wear a pinked colored floral patterned dress~" Michelle then hums a tune and danced around like a little girl who imagines herself like a ballerina.

"Thanks for the suggestion Michelle, but I think I agree with Yuri." I putted my hands down and stretched them.

"What? But Alice, It's a DATE! In a date, the girl must wear something that a boy, like Rod, goes gaga for! And I say it should be pink!" Michelle exclaimed. "And besides, your work clothes are for work, and look! Your current work clothes are covered in dirt because of planting of crops, isn't it?"

Yuri fixed her glasses and said, "Not to mention some of the furs of the animals are getting on your clothes." She picked up some fur that I know that came from Milky.

"Then what should I do?" I asked desperately.

"Hmm. . . How about this, I will ask what kind of clothes that Rod will like for a girl to wear, and I'll report back to Yuri and we'll help together to make a cute outfit, while you Alice, why don't go and pamper yourself up? Like maybe getting a haircut?" Michelle held strands of my and ruffled them a bit. "Sheesh, looks like you have split ends, Alice. Have you been taking care of your hair?"

"Well, yeah. I always trim my hair every end of a season. My mom told me to." I caressed my hair.

"Why don't you go to Allen's and have them trimmed a bit." Yuri suggested. "And Alice, why don't you try having longer hair? If you look at yourself, you look beautiful with it." Michelle smiled.

"Well, maybe some other time, like fall or winter season? Because summer is just around the corner, I should have a short hair so I can avoid overheating and passing out." I walked towards the door, grabbed the knob and opened it. "I'll see you guys later, alright?"

"Yeah see ya! ~" Michelle waved. "See you later, Alice." Yuri smiled. I smiled back, walked outside and closed the door.

"Do you think Rod likes the color pink?"

"But that's your favorite color, Michelle."

"Don't tell me his allergic to the color pink?! What a cruel world he lives in! I pity him!"

"Sigh."

* * *

"Does my hair already have split ends? I been taking precautions of the shampoo I been using." I kept on finding any split ends on my hair and didn't look where I was walking. Then, I bumped into something unexpectedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was—Allen!"

"Well if isn't Alice, don't worry, apology accepted, and besides, I would never get angry to a cute and adorable like you." He petted me on my head and gave me a smile.

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. His hand is really big and strong, unlike Rod's; his hand is strong, but soft and warm-! What am I thinking?!

"S-so uhh, Allen, are busy today? Because I kinda need a little bit of trimming on my hair."

"Well, it does look like your hair needs to be trimmed. But wouldn't it better if it was grew longer? Long hair might just suit your natural look." He grinned.

"No, I'm pretty sure I just need a trim. Besides, the season of summer is almost here, so having longer hair is a bit of inconvenience while I'm working." Is it me, or is it déjà vu?

"Hmm, well, I guess you're right, considering the fact that you're working on a farm. Okay, let's go to my shop then, shall we?" He smiled.

* * *

Neil's POV

"So Neil . . . What do you think should I do?!" Rod whined like a little puppy.

"Speak normal, eat normal, play normal, and act normal." I spoke continuously.

"That isn't gonna help me!" Rod shouted and he then lies down on the sofa with great depression.

"Well it isn't my problem you asked a girl to go on a date with you and you don't know what to do." I took the cup and polished it with a cloth.

"First of all, it's not a date! It's just a picnic. And second, the girl I asked to go in a da—I mean, picnic, is Alice!"

*CRACK*

". . ."

". . . Neil, what was that? You okay?" Rod asked with concern

". . .Huh? Oh yeah. I just broke the glass I was polishing, but I wasn't hurt or anything." What was that about? Why did I suddenly feel irritated thinking that Rod will be spending time with Alice? It's not like it's my business or anything but. . .

"Hello hello hello! ~" Suddenly the door swung open and I know who that pink colored clothe design belongs to.

"Oh, hi Michelle" Rod greeted with his usual goofy smile.

"You know, you shouldn't just barge in like that." I look at her with a glare.

"Then, what is the use of having a door that should be opened and closed by you, your friends, and your customers?!" Michelle protested.

"Then what is the purpose of having a door that supposed to be used for knocking before barging in to someone else's house?" I answered back.

"I—touché." She pouted. She then walked towards Rod, and sat in another chair across him.

"So Rod, I was just wandering. . ."

* * *

Alice's POV

"And there you go." Allen turned the chair around and it faces me to a big mirror.

"Thanks Allen, I may look the same, but I kinda feel fresh." I twirled my hair a bit.

"Alice, if you don't mind me asking, why the sudden trim of hair? Usually girls trim their hair by the end of a season." Wow. He really knows a lot about hair, as expected of Allen.

"Well. . . I-I'm kind of be going on a picnic somewhere this Friday with R-"When I was about to say his name, a thought of his face with a warm smile made me blush and suddenly covered my mouth with both of my hands.

"Excuse me, but with who?" Allen then seems to be thinking in a deep thought, I swear I think he will be there and he might interrupt us." "And why did you cover your mouth with your hands?"

"I—Uhh. . . Involuntary movement?" I laughed nervously.

"So, who are you going with?" He brought his face near mine and I just it made my face flush even redder.

"I- Uhh – with my cow?" I wasn't able to think straight when his face is so close to mine. And then, I felt something caressing my left cheek and I processed that it was Allen hand doing it.

"You're a bad girl Alice. I heard you say the letter 'R' So who is she? Or should I say he?" He brought his face closer and uttered "If it is a guy, then sorry, I'm afraid I can't let you be touched and taken by another guy, Alice."

I swear that all my blood drifted to my face. I could feel his breathe against my face. I wasn't able to think straight and just said something that was very stupid which was—"W-w-with my turnip, R-r-Ren!"

". . ."

". . ."

An awkward silence just circled around us.

"I-I-I gotta go now Allen, Thank you f-for t-trimming my hair." I pushed and just dashed out of the shop, for god's sake, that was embarrassing!

* * *

Allen's POV

"Turnip? Ren? Heh, that girl really is something, she's just so cute." I fixed my glasses and put them back on my face. "Sorry Alice, but if it is another guy, I'll just take you in a hard way."

* * *

Neil's POV

"So, you wanted me to know what kind of outfits I like on a girl because you and Yuri need a new design?" Rod scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, that's right~" Michelle hummed.

"Can it be a theme, or a color?"

"Well it could be a theme. But make it quick! We can't start with it without your opinion because Ali—I mean, w-we uhh need it before or the day on Friday." Michelle flashed a concerned smile.

"I never thought of that. . . What should I say, Neil?" He looked at me.

"I don't know, you were the one being asked." I crossed my arms and just leaned on the wall with my back.

"Well, I kinda girls that wears something cute but fresh at the same time." Rod answered with a smile on his face.

"Fresh . . . at the same . . . time. . . Got it, thank you for doing business with you Rod, and now I have to go, bye." The pink chick dashed off.

"Wonder what that was about?" Rod turned and smiled at me.

"Don't ask me." I began to think again Alice and Rod being together. . . Wait! What am I thinking? It's not like I don't like Alice hanging out with Rod or anything. I turned my look to Rod and he seems to be holding a red, knitted scarf. He smiled at it and then chuckled with his face a bit red.

"Rod, you alright? Are you sick or something?" Maybe it's one of those seasons.

"Huh? Yeah. Never better." He chuckled.

"Alright. . . If you don't have any business here, then go back to your house already."

"You're so mean, Neil!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Whew, my head is aching. Maybe I am now experiencing what Zeus experience on his head when he was giving birth to Athena! Hahaha! Ok, that joke just now was stupid. Anyways, Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome! Thanks for reading you guys! (Wow! I am no longer typing in a formal way!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! FacelessDoll here! Continuous update of my fan fiction even though I have a splitting head ache! I'm trying to because I'm trying to make it up to you guys! So yeah, right now, I'm eating a dish of macaroni with tomato sauce made by my mother! So I might make this chapter short, but hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

I finished work and my dog, Miggy, greeted and barked at me happily. I laughed

"Miggy, mommy is going out for a while, so guard Milky, little Baxter, and your chicken friends, Cluck and Sunny, ok?"

"Bark! ~" He then happily round up the chickens and led them to the area where Milky the cow and Baxter, the horse are.

I entered my house but then a knock came from the door. I opened it and to my surprised, it was Neil.

"N-Neil, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprised.

"Well, duh! I'm here to check on your animals, stupid." He said.

"Wha-? But Neil, uhh, you already checked them this early morning." I smiled with concerned. Is Neil alright?

"R-really?" He was astonished.

"Yeah, like 4 hours ago. . ."

"O-oh? Sorry, must've slipped in my mind. Ok, then. I guess I'll see ya later." He then walked off, his face was red and full of embarrassment.

I chuckled seeing Neil with a face that was red as tomato. He was cute when I saw his face like that.—Wait! What am I thinking?! Now's not the time to be thinking like that! I should now go and prepare myself for today's picnic with Rod. I took a shower, and when I opened my closet, I gazed myself upon the dress that Yuri and Michelle put a lot of effort on making. "Thank you for helping me guys." I smiled to myself.

I dress it up on myself with great care. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good dress that my friends made. As I look at myself in front of the mirror, the dress was pure white, it was short sleeve and its length is just knee level, it has frills on its ends. It had a small cute ribbon on in the middle, and its style is just like the main character in the place called Wonderland that my mom reads me every night, just without the apron of course. "Okay Alice."

I began preparations and cooked some food for the picnic. I grabbed the basket and putted the food inside with care so that they won't spill. When I made past the mirror, I looked at myself and thought that something was still off. . . I noticed that it was my silver bracelet. I grabbed it and wore it on my right arm. As I put it under the sun's ray, it glistened. And also, I put on a headband with a red ribbon on its left side.

Suddenly I heard another knock on the door, and when I opened it, it was. . . Neil?

"I came here to che—"He didn't continue what he said as he was staring at me, seems to be shock of what I was wearing.

"Again, Neil, you already checked my animals and you said they're fine. Are you really okay?" I asked with concern. Does Neil have a memory gap? But he's not yet that old. But he didn't seem to respond, so I waved my right hand in front of his face and called out his name until he came back to reality.

"Neil? Neil!" I franticly waved my hand.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times. Good, looks like he's back.

"Did you hear what I just said? Why do you keep on coming back? Do you need something?"

* * *

Neil's POV

Wow, she looked so beautiful. I never get tired of looking at her like this. Why do I feel regretted of letting her spending time with Rod? Is it really okay?

"Y-Yeah, I heard you. I just kept on forgetting that I already been here." I averted my eyes.

"Oh, so that was it then." She chuckled. It made my heart skip a beat. Should I stop her?

"Anyway, I need to get going now, Rod is waiting for me so—" I stopped the door when she was closing it.. "Wait!" She was surprised. She looked into my eyes and I look back. I blushed. "I—"

"Yes?" She asked. "I—you—Sigh, forget it." I let go of the door. "See ya later." And I just walked away. Man, I can't even bring to tell her! Why I am feeling like this anyway? It's not like I care about her.

* * *

Alice's POV

Neil dashed off. I wonder what he was trying to say to me. . . I would love to know because I'm curious but right now, I need to go because Rod is waiting for me by the entrance of the forest.

* * *

I walked all the way to the entrance of the forest. As I went closer, I saw a figure that seems to be a person, and the closer I get, the more familiar the figure was. Yes, it was Rod. He saw me and he waved at me and ran towards me. But slowed down as he saw what I was wearing.

"Whoa. . . You look beautiful, Alice." He scratched the back of his head and a tint of red on his face appeared. But he still managed to smile.

"T-thank you, Rod." I blushed to his compliment.

"Let me help you with that basket." He took the basket from my hand. "Come on, let's go!" He exclaimed happily.

We walked together and talked while we were finding the spot that Rod said to be a good picnic area.

"Here we are!" He smiled. My eyes began scanning the area. My eyes sparkle when I saw the place, it had a beautiful lake that the water was crystal clear, and there were beautiful flowers all over the place. Like a little girl, I ran up, kneel down and gazed down on the flowers. They were really beautiful.

"Wow Rod! This place is amazing!" I look back and he was setting the picnic blanket near the pond "Yep, and also, in this river, they say there live here a Harvest Goddess." He explained as he fixed the plates and the glasses.

"Harvest Goddess? That sounds really amazing. Do you think she'll mind if I pick some flowers?" I asked.

"I don't think she will because it's not like your bad or anything." He put out the food from the basket.

"Okay, then." I pick some flowers, stood up and went to the picnic blanket.

* * *

After eating, we putted away the plates and glasses and put them in the basket. Since it was still early, we decided not to go home yet. It was really fun. Rod and I talked about our lives before we came in this village and we have a lot in common in what we like.

Rod stretched his arms and yawned "I think I'll lie down for a bit."

"Rod! Watch out for that ro—"

*BUMP"

Too late. "Aaaaaahhh! That hurt!" Rod sat up and caressed his head with both of his hands.

"Rod! Are you alright?" I look at his head for injuries.

"I'm alright! I can't be just be dead after just hitting my head on a rock! But it hurts though." He laughed, and I just found myself laughing with him. "Well you should be more careful, you dummy!" He then apologized.

"I know! Rod, why don't you rest your head for a while on my lap?" I patted on my lap.

"Wha-? I-I-I can't do t-that! I'm Alice, really! I just need to—Wah!" Without letting him continue what to say, I pulled him and putted his head on my lap. I looked him at him on his eyes and asked "Comfortable?"

He blushed and answered ". . .Yeah, very much. . ." I just smiled. He then turned his head away, but I didn't mind, so I just grabbed the flowers I picked up a while ago and started making a flower crown. I noticed that my bracelet glistened. I then smiled.

"Alice, where did you get that bracelet?" Rod suddenly spoke and turned his head to face me.

I chuckled and look down on his gaze. "It's a present from my mother and father. This was one of the greatest gift I ever received."

"Is there anything inside that locket?" He pointed out the heart shaped locket.

"Yeah, a picture of my mom and dad on this side, and an empty one on this one. . ." My voiced somehow trailed off, but I continued "My mother said that on this side of the locket is a picture of someone who I will love for eternity." I then smiled.

"Who'll you love. . . Alice. . .?" Hmm? Is it me or Rod just asked that in a form a question.

"But that time hasn't come for me yet." I finished the flower crown and putted it on Rod's head.

"H-Hey! Alice!"

"That suits you really well!" I laughed. He then placed something on my head. "R-Rod!"

"Then that suits you!" I manage to fix it on my head and realized that it was Rod's goggles. I gasped and looked down on Rod. He looked even more handsome without the goggles. It made my heart skip a beat and I blushed just looking at his face while he was smiling. We then both laughed.

* * *

It has gotten late and Rod helped me round up my animals and escorted me to my house. We then said each other good night and bid farewell.

*Tonight's weather will be a bit harsh because it'll rain. So I suggest to lock your windows and-*

"Sheesh, it's gonna be hard tonight, huh boy?" I changed into my one piece dress that is my pajama since I washed my night gown.

"Bark!" Miggy answered.

I then yawned "Today was really fun." I removed my ribbon on my head and also my bracelet when suddenly—"What?" My bracelet wasn't around my right arm. I was shocked.

I tried searching for it in my house, but it was nowhere to be found. I then thought of another place. The place where Rod and I had our picnic. Suddenly, thunder roared and I screamed in fear. My eyes were tearing up. But now's not the right time to be scared. I need to find that bracelet!

"Miggy, I'm just going somewhere to find something, okay?" I then ran out.

*Whine*

It was pouring hard and the wind was picking up. I need to find that bracelet, and fast! I then ran as fast as I could on my bare feet. I didn't care about the thunder and the rain! As long as I find that bracelet, the risk of losing my life for it is enough!

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys! But I have a major splitting headache so; I wasn't able to finish this. Anyway, for the people who have favorite and followed my story, thank you so much! And for the people who read my fan fiction, thank you as well! And also the reviews, thank you for the comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them you gave! And lastly, Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! FacelessDoll in the House! Sorry it took me to update this thing; you see there was a big blackout here. Started from 6am and they promised that there will be light on 6pm. So we waited. My mom and I hang around in the mall because of air condition XD So when it was 6pm, there wasn't any electricity, and yeah I got mad and was about to flip a table but my mom was there so, I couldn't do it. So what I did was just keep on screaming 'LET THERE BE LIGHT!1!' and poof! 8:24pm there was light! I mean, how s-triple asterisks-y was that? And yes, I'm pulling an all-nighter on this.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

I ran across the village. The rain was pouring hard and the wind was just strong that I stop and go behind a tree and hold on tight so that I wouldn't be blown away.

As I ran with all my might, I may have tripped and fell but that didn't stop me from going, my vision may be blurry but I saw a pond. That must be the Harvest Goddess' pond! I ran to it and turned around, kneel down and started touching the areas that we sat upon on. Thunder then flashed and I screamed from fear. But this isn't the time for me to scream and be frightened! I continued looking for my bracelet, but I didn't felt a single silver chain on my hand.

I felt hopeless at that point. I never expected that my most precious item could be gone just like that. And it's all because of my carelessness. My hands then stopped roaming the grass and just there, I let the rain fall on me and I just cried there. The only thing can be heard through the forest are the rain's down pour, the winds' strong gushes on the trees, and finally, my sobs and hiccups from my crying.

". . .ice." I heard something, or someone screaming a word.

"Alice!" I heard it the second time loud and clear and it was my name. I frantically turned my head around to see who it was and where it was coming from. I then felt something grabbing my shoulders and said,

"What are you doing?! Let's go and get you somewhere warm!" It was a man's deep voice that said these.

With my eyes still full of tears and the strong rain, I can't make up who it was. I was surprised when he lifted me up in bridal style. But I didn't mind. I just buried my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Without realizing what was happening, I just fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and felt a splitting headache. I felt something soft on my head . . . No, in fact, under my whole body feels soft. I realized that I was on bed until I sat up. I scanned around the place. This isn't my room; in fact it's not my house. Where am I?

"Oh, you're awake." I suddenly heard a voice coming from somewhere; I turned around to see Allen.

"Allen! What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Anxiety was building up on me as I asked the questions.

"Shh, calm down Alice. You're in my house, you were sitting under the rain, I tried calling you but you didn't move, so I picked you up and took care of you here. Don't worry about your clothes, I putted them in the laundry and washed them, as for changing of your clothes, I called Emma and she changed you while you were unconscious." He continued while pushing his glasses to his face. "So it's my turn to ask you the same questions."

I stiffened when he was staring at me, waiting for my explanation. I sighed and explained to him what happened.

"So, what was this item you were looking for?" He crossed his arms.

"A silver bracelet. . ."

"Does it have a heart-shaped locket?"

"Huh? Y-Yes! How did you know? I never presented it you before." How did Allen know what it had?

Allen reached for his pocket. I gasped as he held a silver bracelet that has a heart-shaped locket, which what I was looking for. "So this belongs to you. I just happen to pass by there and found this little guy near the pond." He walked towards me and handed over bracelet.

"Thank you so much Allen! You don't know how thankful I am!" I just hugged my bracelet and tears just started pouring down across my cheeks. I didn't know how much happiness filled my heart as I knew it was safe. After hugging it, I wore it on my right arm and just gazed at it. I promise I'll be more cautious with this precious treasure.

"Oh yeah, I prepared some porridge, I'll just get some serving for you to eat." He walked headed to the kitchen.

As I wait, there was question on my head that keeps revolving around. 'What was Allen doing there where he found me anyway?' I thought.

"Here you are, one hot porridge." He suddenly appeared with a bowl of porridge on his hands.

* * *

"Thank you very much Allen." When I thought he was about to give it to me, he sat down beside me, he stir it a little and lifted up a spoonful and said "Say 'Ahh.'"

"W-wha-?! Allen! I could feed myself you know!" I protested and my face turned red.

"No, you're my guest and at the same time a lady. A gentleman should help a lady whenever in need."

I was about to protest again, but Allen did had found my bracelet if it wasn't for him. I then sighed and opened my mouth and let out an 'ahh' sound. As he fed me, the porridge tasted so good that I want another serving if it was already empty, even if it was embarrassing for me to be fed by him. I flushed at my thought.

"You don't have to hold back you know." How did he . . .? Well, he did say so.

* * *

After I was done eating, and yes, I manage to eat one pot of porridge, I lie down, feeling sleepy. "Thanks for taking care of me, Allen." I smiled weakly.

"You're welcome, since it's still pouring outside, you are welcome to stay here." He smiled back

I stared at him, just seeing his smile makes my heart race. I then yawned.

"You shouldn't force yourself to be awake, just rest easy and go to sleep." Allen tucked me in.

I looked at him with my eyes half closed. Before in deep slumber, I was able to mutter out "Good. . . night. . .then. . ." Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

I suddenly woke up in the middle of my slumber. I tossed around, thinking that it would help, but it just made things worse. I can't go back to sleep, I was fully awake. I knew what was going happen next in that point. Light suddenly flashed and after that, thunder roared.

I covered my ears with both of my hands and my eyes started tearing up. I know if I scream, I might woke Allen up, I opened my eyes slowly, but then the sound of thunder roaring sent chills to my spine. I then ran and screamed somewhere safe. As I scream, I saw Allen waking up, stood up and just grabbed my shoulders with his hands.

"Why? What's wrong Alice?" He asked, with a concern look.

"A-A-Allen—"Another thunder roared. "Kyaaaaa!"

I screamed on the top of my lungs and without thinking, I hugged Allen, He was surprised that he lost his balance and we fell down. I was on top of him crying. He fixed his glasses, and sat up while helping me as well.

"Wait. . . Are you scared of thunder?" He asked surprisingly. I just nodded my head furiously. I shivered and cried when I think there was going to be thunder again. I hold on tight on Allen like I was about to lose my life.

I then felt something wrapping around me, I made a quick glance and it was a blanket, I then looked up to Allen's face, "Shh. . . Don't cry, everything's alright. I'm here, okay?" He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I could hear his heartbeat, every single beat I heard, send my heart to beat faster and faster. I quietly sob on his chest.

"A-Allen _*hic*_ T-Thank y-you . . . _*hic*_" I manage to respond.

"Yeah, anytime." He petted me on my head. ". . . Alice? Are you still awake?" He softly whispered.

". . . Yeah, I am. . ." A yawn then came out and my eyes were half close.

"There's something I been meaning to say to you these past few days. Are you listening?" He caressed my left cheek; I felt the warmth from his hand transfer to me. I blushed.

'Yeah, I'm listening.' I manage to say it out, but that's what I thought, in the next minute, I already had fallen asleep.

* * *

Allen's POV

"Alice? Alice?" I tried calling out to her, but she didn't respond. She must've fallen asleep. And here I thought I was about to say it.

I brought my eyes to her face. Her soft warm cheek, her beautiful and dazzling eyes, her silky hair, and her sweet, soft lips. It's hard to believe that she was there in my arms. I never thought that this would happen. I caressed her hair. If only every part of you is mine, and mine alone. I place a peck on her forehead. She made a cute reaction by twitching her eyes a bit, but she just buried her face on to my chest.

"Why are you just so cute?" I pulled her closer to me. "If only you belong to me. . ."

* * *

Alice's POV

I felt something warm against me. I knew it was just Allen caressing my cheek, but something about it was off. I tried opening my eyes slowly. And what I saw was Allen's face close to me, and he was kissing me.

I became fully awake at that point and didn't know what to do. I scanned around the area and it was still dark. W-What should I do? Should I push him away or just let him kiss me?

". . ."

His kiss then became deeper.

". . .!"

I then couldn't think straight, I wasn't able to do anything in that point. He just kept kissing me and my face was flushed. His tongue suddenly entered my mouth. Without thinking I just made a sound.

". . . Ah!" The sound I made was really gross. Allen then quickly opened his eyes and finally pulled away from the kiss. I panted heavily and I held on him, he held me on my shoulders.

". . . Alice." He made a concern look. I still was panting heavily but I manage to say out some words.

"A-Allen. . . What. . . A-are you . . .?" I was still panting but it slowed down a bit, I swear that I was red as a tomato.

"Sorry, but I can't help it. You were just so cute, you're really defenseless when you sleep, you know Alice? And you're the only one who makes me feel this way."

"H-Huh? What do y-you m-mean?" His face looked so serious.

"I'm saying that. . . I love you, Alice."

_I love you, Alice. _ The words just kept on traveling on my head like it was stuck. I remained speechless when I heard those words.

"I. . . I. . ." I wasn't able to answer.

"I love you Alice. Everything about you, I love you. . ." He kissed me again with such passion. I don't know what was going on or what I was going to say. Again, he pulled away and whispered to my ears.

"Just this night. . . Please, be mine just this night." I blushed when those words were spoken in my ear and it sent chills down my spine. He just looked at me in the eyes, and they were serious. He then gave me kiss, mush deeper than before.

". . .Mmm. . .! A-Allen." I moaned.

"Shh. . . Just let me do all the work. I'll make sure to give you pleasure." He pressed another kiss and his tongue just entered my mouth. Without hesitation, I just let it explore my mouth. Then, a question appeared in my mind. 'Do I feel the same way for him?'

I moaned and whenever I tried to pull away to pant, he'll kiss me again without hesitation. He held me tight around my waist. His mouth then traveled down my neck, he kissed and licked me all over it. I moaned every time he licked my sensitive spots around my neck.

"Mmm! Mmm. . . A-Allen. . . I-It tickles. . ."

"But you're enjoying this right?" I let out a loud moan when he licked me somewhere on my neck.

"What a cute voice you have let out. You should make sure I'm the only one who can hear that." His mouth then worked up on my ear. He started to nibble it in a gentle way; he kissed and licked my ear.

"Wahh! A-Allen!. . . S-stop!" I tried saying to stop but he just continued licking it.

"Mmm! A-Allen. . . Ple-please stop!" I started tearing up as my moans started to get louder. Allen noticed my tears and he finally pulled away. He suddenly hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry Alice! It's just that . . . seeing you with another guy, like yesterday, just made me. . . I just want you to be in my arms. . ." I could feel his voice trembling.

"I didn't know you felt that way Allen. . ." I tried comforting, so I hugged him back.

"Allen, a-about your c-confession a while ago, I—"He suddenly put a finger on my mouth.

"I will wait for your answer. I know you don't feel the way same as I am, but there's a part of me that you do." He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. I could feel his heart beat really fast. I blushed.

"I will be waiting, my princess. . ." He place a peck on my lips. I was taken by surprised when he carried me bridal style. He was headed towards his room, he placed me on the bed, and tucked me in. He sat beside me and held my hand.

"It's still pouring though, so until you fell asleep, I won't let go of your hand." He gave me a warm smile. I blushed and I just intertwined my hand with his. It felt warm.

"Good. . . Night." I let out a yawn and closed my eyes.

"Sweet dreams. . . My love."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! **Sorry guys, but I'm just really tired. Sorry for being a jerk. So yeah. . . Sorry for this lewd chapter, I was listening to a drama CD, okay?! Man, I just. . . meh! I hope this chapter satisfies the Allen fans there! Anyways, Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome! I'll update as soon as possible! FacelessDoll now leaving the building, see ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey yo, hey yo! FacelessDoll here! I gotta say, I update my chapter as soon possible whenever our broadband has internet. I gotta say about the previous chapter, it was pretty lewd of me, so I am very sorry. But that was only the beginning. I'M REALLY SORRY IF MY BRAIN IS REALLY LEWD! T^T My brain cells must be dead because of this. EHEM! Here's drumroll please *_Drumroll* _Chapter 9!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

I just stared in space. I already tended my farm choruses and I'm just sitting on the grass, by my house. As the events of what happened last night rolled on my head like a movie on big screen. . .

_I love you, Alice. . ._

_Please, be mine just this night. . ._

_I'll make sure to give you pleasure. . ._

_NOOOOOOO! _I blushed in embarrassment, covered my face with both of my hands, and rolled around on the grass from left to right over and over. _This cannot be happening?! How should I answer to Allen's confession? If only mom was here. . . _I sulked. Out of nowhere, I felt this immense head ache and I felt my body heating up. It must be the sun's ray because it's almost summer. . . Or is it because of last nights. . . _AAAAHHHHHH! Alice! You have to stop thinking about that! _I franticly started to roll around again.

"What are you doing? The sun's heat getting into your head or something?" A voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere. I lifted my hands from my face and looked up, it was Neil.

"Oh! Uh, hi Neil! I was uh. . ." I can't think of any reason to cover what I was doing.

"It's okay; I only came by to check on your animals. I'll just run along, sorry for being nosy." He started walking away.

"Wait!" As I sat up, I suddenly felt dizzy and in a split second, I fell down. "Ohmm.. . ." My headache became a burden.

"Alice!" Neil ran up to where I was, and he helped me sat up, "You alright?" He asked with concern on his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I tried staying awake.

"Well, if you ever feel sick, just give me a call and I'll round up the animals this afternoon, got it?"

"Yes. . ."

"If you ever pass out in the fields again, sorry, but I won't help you like last time." He grunted. The memory of Neil helping me back then when I first came here has been recalled by my brain. "Don't worry; I won't do that ever again." I gave him a reassuring smile.

". . . You better be." He frowned at me. He stood up, patted the grass from his pants, and walked to the outside the farm. "Well, see ya later." He waved.

"Yeah, see you." I gave him a smile.

I tried standing up, I wobbled a bit, but in the end, I manage to keep it together. I put my hand on my forehead, and said to myself, "It's a good thing he didn't seem to notice that I have it. . . It must've come from yesterday's rain when I was under it." I walked towards the barn, and realized that I don't have enough food left for Milky. "I should probably go to Neil's. . . AFTER it has completely disappeared." I continued doing my farm work even though I was sick.

* * *

Neil's POV

I was cleaning the shop, but I can't help think about Alice. Is she gonna be alright? I should probably go there and—What am I thinking?! It's not like I'll take care of her or anything. But before I should be bothered by that, there is something that has been bothering me since this morning when I opened my shop. "Specifically, how long do you intend to stay and stare like a dork there?" I glared at Rod where he was lying down on his back on the sofa, and he was staring in space as if I wasn't there.

"Are you even listening?" I crossed my arms.

"H-huh? Yeah! Uh. . . What were you asking just now?" He looked at me, puzzled.

"Sigh, nothing." I leaned on a wall. "So, what happened on the picnic anyway?" I asked.

"Why'd you ask?"

"I-It's not like I'm worried if something happened or anything!" I said an excuse, and turned my head to hide my flushed cheeks.

"Well, what happened was—"He stopped. After 5 seconds, his face turned red, and he seems sweating bullets.

"Whoa, you alright, man?" I was puzzled.

"S-S-Sorry Neil! But remembering what happened makes my head woozy, so I have to tell it to you another time!" He waved his arms frantically in all directions.

As if I don't know what happened! Well, yeah, I really don't know, but he shouldn't keep it on his on brain what she wore that day. . . Thinking about it makes my heart ache. . . But why?

Suddenly, Rod chuckled. "What are you chuckling about?" I asked. I was annoyed.

"Nothing~" He hummed. What seriously happened to this guy after he was with her? Is this really Rod, or some doppelganger?

"Hey Neil, can I ask you something?" He looks at me with a smile.

"What?"

"Well. . . What would you if you ever fallen in love?"

"Ignore it." I answered with a flat tone.

"What?! You didn't even have given it a thought!"

"If I didn't have given it a thought, then why did I have an answer?"

"I—uh. . ." He can't think of answer to my question. Then suddenly, an image of Alice smiling appeared on my mind. I suddenly changed my answer to his question.

"Sigh, I'll probably show her hints if we're just friend -" I suddenly remembered that she was a bit naïve. "—if she notices it, that is."

"Really?" He asked, surprisingly.

"That is, if it ever happens to me."

". . . Then I should probably show her how I feel by doing it on my own accord. And maybe, she'll accept love and we'll be together." He face suddenly went to another shade of red. "WAAAHHH! This is making me excited! I'll be going somewhere now, Neil! See ya!" He quickly dashed off.

"Thank God he was now gone." I looked at the clock and walked over to the counter. Time to continue my job. But I get the feeling of Rod doing something stupid or crazy. As long as it doesn't involve me, I'm fine. . . But if it was Alice. . . I don't know what I'll do. Why am I so concern anyway with her these past few days? Maybe this is the feeling of. . . liking someone a lot? In short. . . love? To hell with that!

The door suddenly swung open. Why, in all times, did this person come in the wrong time?

* * *

Alice's POV

I went inside and saw Neil behind the counter. He was red all of a sudden and covered his mouth with his right arm. "Neil, are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! I-it's just the heat." He answered still covering his mouth.

"Okay then. . ."

"What can I do for you anyway?"

"Well, I need some food for Milky, I checked the barn a while ago, and it seems I'm low." I weakly smiled.

"Oh, then let me just go and grab it. Are you alright? You seem pale." He looked at me with his cold, yet gentle and worried eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay! I-I just ran here, heheh." I averted my eyes because I know I lied.

". . .Okay then. By the way, have you seen someone else running?"

"Huh? No, I didn't. Sorry." Was someone here just now?

"Never mind then." He started to find the item I was looking for.

I began to think about Allen's confession, it really have been bothering me. My heart aches whenever I think about it. . . Does he really love me that much? I saw Neil making his way here. I avoided that thought, but then suddenly my head ache started to hurt, I became dizzy and I lost my balance a bit.

"You okay?" I felt two hands holding my shoulders. I turned my head and it was Neil.

"Yeah. Just didn't pull myself together." I smiled weakly.

"Well you should start doing it."

I started to stare to space again.

"Alice!"

". . . Huh? Sorry I didn't catch what you said, Neil."

"That's it; I'm helping you to round up the animals in your farm. And no whining!" He frowned.

* * *

"Okay, here's your food, girl" Neil placed food in Milky's fodder, and she happily ate it. I was just sitting by a haystack since Neil told me not to move. "I'm gonna round up the chickens. Don't you even dare move from that spot." He glared.

"Y-Yes." I answered in fear.

He exited the barn and made his way to the fields. "Achoo!" I covered my mouth and sniffed my cold. I noticed that Milky was on her way where I was sitting. I petted her on the head and she nuzzled into my hand. "I'm okay Milky; I just caught a wee bit cold." She went behind me and mooed. I smiled and leaned on her soft fur, I felt drowsy just when I felt my head on to her soft fur. "Maybe a couple of minutes won't hurt, won't it?" As I was about to go to sleep, Neil suddenly came back.

"Alice! Your face is really red!" He ran over. He put a hand on my forehead and he should me a concern face. "I thought so; you have fever this whole time, right?"

"Neil. . . Please don't worry about me. . . I'll be fine. . ." I coughed.

"Tch. Well, I'll just have to do it then." I was taken by surprise when he lifted me up bridal style and he started walking towards my house. I tried struggling "N-Neil, please let go! I could take care of myself!"

"Shut it." He said with an irritated tone. "Until you get better, I'll just have to take care of you."

"But it's not your fault or anything-"

"I was the first to notice so it, and no one else." He flatly answered and stopped on his tracks. "So please, just rely on me just this once, Alice." He stared at me with such a serious face and eyes full of determination. It made my heart race.

"O. . .okay. . . But don't go telling anyone else I have a fever! I don't want anyone to worry me."

"Whatever." He showed me small smile. I return it back with a smile. I began to become drowsy.

"Just got to sleep if you're tired." He started walking again.

"Okay then. . ." I placed my head on to his chest and I could hear his heart beat really fast. But it just made me more in peace that Neil was in presence and I was with me. He may be cold, but he has his way of showing his care to others. I then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ahhh! Finally finished! It took me 2 or 3 days just to make this because I was stuck in some parts. A lot. Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome! See ya guys in the next update!


	10. Chapter 10

Konnichiwa mina san! Watashi wa FacelessDoll desu! Chapter 10 is here, so it took me long to think of something of what will happen to Alice when Neil is taking care of her. YES! Finally Neil is gonna score some points—I mean— Neil is gonna help her tend her farm chorus. Sorry if my grammars in ALL chapters are all poo and thank you for bearing with them (I hope). I was rushing so that I could start with my new fanfictions in my mind these past few days, if you happen to not lazily read this, please, PLEASE take note of the of my question after the story for my upcoming new fanfic. THANK YOU!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

As I slowly opened my eyes, I felt immense pain throughout my body. It felt painful even just turning on the bed. I looked around with my eyes half open and I saw Neil asleep on a chair, beside the bed. I weakly smiled. He must've have been taking care of me and the farm. I looked at the clock and it was 11 in the morning. I groaned because my body hurts from the movement I made. Suddenly Neil woke up.

"Oh, sorry. . . Did I wake you up?" I asked as my eyes were half opened.

"No you didn't, but the sound you made just now got me up, you okay?" He placed his left hand on my forehead.

"Yeah I'm okay. . ." I tried moving my body to face him. I squinted my eyes as I tried to move, but I have managed to do it. "Just felt a little hurt. . ." I weakly smiled.

"Then try not to move as possible. If you need something, just ask me." He fingered a strand of my hair off my face, inched his face a bit closer to mine and said "Didn't I told you to rely on me?" I suddenly blushed from what he said. I think he realized what he did and said because he quickly removed his hand away from my forehead and frantically waved his hand.

"Ah! S-sorry about that! But wow, that moment when you suddenly turned red, my hand was like burning for some reason." No offense Neil, but a high fever, plus a girl blushing in embarrassment is equal to a hot to touch or too hot to handle.

He suddenly got up from the chair. "I'm just gonna get you a bowl of porridge. You must be hungry by now." He walked, but suddenly he stopped on his tracks and said "W-What I did there . . . just forget it all h-happened. It never happened. G-got it?" I swear I could see his ears red.

"I promise." I smiled.

"Good." He walked over to the kitchen and began to cook.

I felt really tired today. As I for Neil to finish cooking, without realizing, I fell asleep.

". . .ey"

". . . Alice, wake up. Hey"

I moaned and suddenly, I smelled this delicious aroma. "I know this smell—"I opened my eyes the first I said was "porridge!"

When I saw Neil's face, he was a bit surprised. But his lips suddenly formed a smile. "Told you were hungry."

I smiled. I tried getting up, but instead, Neil stopped me. "No! You are not eating by yourself because of your condition!" He scolded me.

"But, how am I supposed to— Achoo! " I sneezed.

Neil suddenly turned red and looked away. "Well simple! I'll just. . . f-feed you myself." His face turned to another shade of red.

My face also turned red. He scooped a spoonful and said "Here. . . A-ahh" His face was flushed.

"Ahh?!" I was surprised that Neil, the grumpy animal lover, would do that!

"J-Just do it! Or else you won't get any!"

I hesitated but finally gave up because of the porridge smelling so delicious that I was attracted by it. ". . .Ahh. . ." Neil fed me, and I was taken by surprise. "Neil, this is delicious!" I was happily eating it.

"Hmph. As long if it's food, you're really happy by it, aren't you?"

"Yeah! Especially yours. . ." Neil blushed in embarrassment.

"I-Idiot! If you kept on saying that, then you won't be eating this!"

"Wah! I'm s-sorry!

* * *

Neil was washing the dishes while I was resting on bed. Suddenly, memories of me, having a high fever, came flooding in my brain. I weakly smiled.

"Something you're happy about?" Neil walked to the chair beside the bed and he sat down. "I know you should be resting and should be getting well, but you piqued my curious mind. So, Mind telling me what were you thinking?" He crossed his arms.

"Huh?"

"Just spill the beans. I'm just . . . bored."

I smiled. I really don't know Neil well yet, but knowing him that he wants to know me, just makes me happy.

"Well, I was just thinking about my past whenever I get a fever just like today."

"Is that so. . ."

"Yeah. . . Since I had a weak body years ago, my parents would rush me to a hospital even if it's just a fever. Normally, people will just take care of you back at home, but as for me, I would be taken care of in the hospital. But if I wasn't been taken in a hospital, my fever would rise and rise and eventually. . ." I trailed off from that point. My smile slowly turned into a frown.

". . . What is it? Something bothering you?" Neil asked in concerned.

"I was just thinking . . . I spent most of my childhood in a hospital. . . If my mom and dad hadn't found a donor, I would probably be not here. . ." My eyes were starting to tear up, but suddenly I felt a hand on my head.

"You shouldn't think about that kind of thing. What matters is that you're here, alive and kicking." He gently smiled.

". . .Yeah. . .Oh, and Neil?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for looking after me." I smiled and Neil suddenly turned red and looked away.

"I-idiot!" I giggled.

". . . Alice, there is something I wanna talk to you abou—"

Suddenly, a knock on a door was heard.

"Alice? Are you home?" That voice. . . Allen?

"Look who came." Neil spoke. I could tell he was annoyed.

Allen is here? But I haven't thought of an answer yet to his confession! Neil suddenly got up and went to answer the door. I panicked, sat up and shouted worriedly "N-Neil! Wait!"

Neil opened the door in a measure where a person won't see me. I could hear what they were talking.

"You shouldn't be here, go home!" Neil growled. "And don't even bother visiting again. Ever."

"If that's the case, then why are you there?"

"Business."

"If it's just business, then I'm making myself go in." I saw the door and Neil, being pushed. When Allen walked in, he saw me suddenly rushed to my bed.

"What happened?" He asked in concern while holding my hands

"Duh. She's sick, you have glasses and you can't tell?" Neil spoke coldly, and he pulled our hands away.

"I'm asking _what happened _not _how you are feeling. _Even a ten year old will get that." Somehow, I couldn't tell if Allen is glaring at Neil because of his glasses. I decided to break the atmosphere.

"I-I became sick b-because of the rain before yesterday."

"Oh. . ."

"B-but I'm getting better because of Neil taking care of me!" As I read the atmosphere again, first, it seems that I was doing fine now because I can now sit up and I could feel my temperature going down, second, I think the atmosphere got heavier than before.

"Is he?" I could hear a sound of doubt in Allen's voice. "Oh Alice, Have you thought of an answer yet, angel?"

"Angel?/Angel!" Neil and I said it in sync. His was the question, while mine was the shocking one.

"Oh, looks like the little puppy doesn't know yet, Alice and I are now going out."

"What?" Neil spoke in anger.

"N-n-no! Neil, w-were n-not dating!"

"Yet." Allen caressed my right cheek. I felt chills down my spine and I blushed in embarrassment. Neil quickly grabbed onto Allen's hand. He was really pissed off.

"Don't. Touch her!" Neil tightens his grip on Allen's hand.

"She's not yours, Neil." Allen calmly spoke.

"I like her too, damn it!" Neil shouted. "Meaning that she's yours either, Allen." I blushed as Neil looked at me with a serious, yet soft face, "I like you, Alice." Neil loosens his grip on Allen's arm. Allen immediately slaps his hand away from his.

_What?_

"As if she would accept it." Allen pushes his glasses a bit. "And besides-" He placed his index finger on my lips and said, "Her first kiss has already been taken no other than me," He then whispered to my right ear, I could feel his breathe "Just choose me, and I'll give the love and happiness your heart desires." He nibbled lightly on my ear.

He walked towards the door "Since I now know what happened, I'll be off now. I'll wait for you my cute angel." He waved goodbye and closed the door.

* * *

". . ."

". . ."

It suddenly became quiet.

". . .N-Neil?"

". . ."

It seems he was angry. Tears slowly came out of my eyes, and before I knew it, I was crying. "N-Neil, I'm sorry. . ." My sobs were becoming louder. "I-if you wanna go n-now, y-you can, I'm feeling alr-right now. . . T-thank you for—"

"Who says I'm leaving?" I was surprised. He turned and walked towards me. "I said I like you, didn't I?" I suddenly blushed. He suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"N-Neil?"

"Why am I like this? Damn it!" His hug suddenly tightened. "I like you. . . I like you, I like you, I like you!" As said those over and over again, I swear my face was turning into different shades of red.

". . .He nibbled you here, right?" I suddenly felt a tongue on my right ear. I moaned "N-Neil!" He stopped as he heard me, he stopped. He lets me go, but what he did next was he pushed me on the bed. He was on top of me. The blush on my face seems to turn darker.

"Sorry. . . But the way you said my name. . . it just makes me crazy!" I could see a blush on his face.

"He kissed you here. . . right?" Neil comes closer until our lips met, he suddenly pulls away. "What soft and sweet lips you have. . . You won't mind if I do it more. . . would you?" He kissed me again, this time, deeper. Unlike Allen, his kiss is gentle yet 'fierce' I don't know what was happening, but he again, pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey, open your mouth, I don't mind if it's just a bit." He softly whispered.

"Huh?!"

"I'm disinfecting of what he did to you. Come on now."

Without a word, I opened my mouth a bit, he kissed me again, only this time, I could feel his tongue intertwining with mine.

"Mmm!"His kiss went deeper, and his tongue just kept on doing things in mouth. Since I can no longer breathe, I pulled away. I panted. He suddenly starts licking me on my neck up to my ear. I moaned.

"He licked you here too right?" He starts kissing and licking my neck. I just kept on moaning. But suddenly, he stopped. I looked at him and his expression was unreadable. He sat up, pulled me into another hug.

"S-sorry, it's just that, I wanna do things with you, but when I see your face like that, I can't do it! It's just that—Argh! You're really making my heart crazy." He then let's go and held both of my shoulder. He placed a peck on lips and said "So until then, if you choose me. . . No, you have to choose me. I'll make sure to give you love that you'll never imagine."

He got up from the bed and walked towards the door, "So, see ya. Good night." He went outside and closed it.

I was just staring there, my mind was in chaos and my mind was blank. . .

"Goddess. . . What should I do?" Was all I could say.

* * *

YES! My first story is about to be finish! Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome! I was really having a problem of this chapter, but I have managed to top it off!

**QUESTION#1: SHOULD I DO A PERSONA 3 PORTABLE FAN FICTION NEXT?**

**QUESTION#2: IS IT OKAY FOR ME TO MAKE A FEMALE OC FOR RUNE FACTORY HARVEST MOON 3? (BECAUSE WHEN I WAS RIFLING THROUGH IT, I SAW CUTE GUYS LIKE GAIUS!)**

**QUESTION#3: SAME QUESTION LIKE #2, BUT FOR INAZUMA ELEVEN?**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! FacelessDoll! So far, I'm really proud of my first fan fiction since it's about to come to an end. A lot of people has read it, thank you very much! I really appreciate how you stomach this story, but I guess I really wouldn't know how you did it in the first place, I guess you're an incredible person :D So this chapter is about. . . Nah, don't wanna be spoiler. Hahaha! Sorry. Just sit back, relax, maybe grab some chips and soda, and read. Thank you for being a responsible citizen of not drinking any alcohol!

Oh yeah, may I remind you guys this chapter will be short, gomene sai!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

I was just lost. . . I didn't know what to think. . .

"—And so that's how it should be, Alice."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . .Alice? Alice~ Yo Al!"

"H-Huh?" I was surprised when Michelle called out to me.

"Are you alright?" Iroha asked with concern.

". . . You seem . . . to be spacing out." Yuri, in turn, spoke.

"My goodness Alice, you gotta think straight! This is a serious thing we're talking about." Michelle exclaimed, but with a hint of worry.

"Yes Alice, because we're all out of tea, it seems." Iroha looked into her empty cup.

"Iroha. . . I never know how you connect what you are saying in our situations here." Michelle spoke.

"Then I'll just go and fill the teapot." Yuri stood up, grabbed the teapot and went to the kitchen.

"I don't know what I'll do!" My eyes started to tear up.

"Well, you should just follow your heart, Alice, I mean, both Allen and Neil are great guys."

"Each one has their unique way of showing his love for you."

I sighed and an image of them came running in my head. Allen is really caring and helpful, people sometimes may misjudge him but he's not what everyone thinks he is because I know who really he is. And Neil, well, he could be mean and scary most of the time, but deep inside him, he cares for others and he shows his own kindness to others by not words, but through actions.

"Ahhh! What should I do?" I desperately look at the both of them.

"Alice, if you are going to ask us like that, it's like we're being nosy. And besides it's your life." Michelle gave me a cheerful smile.

"We're just here giving you advice, so you shouldn't worry about it." Iroha flashed a gentle smile.

I thought deeply in my heart . . . then that's when it came to me that I don't wanna lose him because he's a great friend yet, I don't wanna hurt him becauseI'll be rejecting his feelings.

That's when I finally knew who I have feelings for. I have to tell him now.

"Iroha, Michelle, Thank you for everything, tell also to Yuri thank you. I'll need to go now, I need to tell him. Goodbye!" I ran out of the house leaving the door open behind me.

"I wish you happiness with the one who you choose, Alice!" Michelle shouted.

"Good luck." I could hear Iroha's voice even from a distance.

* * *

I ran. I now know who I will choose. Because my heart told me that he's the right person and I should cherish him.

I ran to the place where I have shared my happiness and his smiles because my heart tells me that he's there and his waiting for me.

I ran there and frantically turned my head in all directions to look for him.

". . .Alice?"

I was surprised when I heard his gentle voice. I know it's familiar but when I hear his voice, I can't help but be crazy happy. I turned and saw him.

My heart raced. I smiled. My heart just kept on telling me to say it with no regrets.

". . . I love you."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys, but I been busy these past few days because I entered this summer drawing lessons for 20 days. I can't let that opportunity pass because it's a chance for me to improve my skills and be the animator or character designer I always wanted to be! Anyway, enough bragging Fae! ( my nickname from my pen name FacelessDoll) I'll continue as soon as possible! Hope you like this chapter! Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome!


	12. Summer's Heat (Allen's Route)

Hey guys! FacelessDoll Updating! So here's the chapter if your chosen route is Allen to be your boyfriend! Neil's and Rod's. . . Well I wasn't inspired so I haven't written theirs yet.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and all things that are associated with it are all owned by NATSUME, You must be seriously drunk and high if it was owned by another human being.

* * *

I walked up to my farm to see how my animals were doing under the summer's heat. Milky and the other animals seem to drink water twice before the season. I got worried. I cupped my right hand on my chin, and that's where it hit me. I dug a big hole and filled it with water. They seem to notice what I was doing and they ran to where I was.

"Wait! It's not filled-"

They all jumped in the pool of water and a splash was made, also leaving me a bit wet.

"Yet. . ."

"Oh well, that should cool you guys a bit." I wiped off the water that was splash on to me. "And for me as well." I giggled.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrapping my waist from behind.

"Oh!" I leapt in surprised.

"Working hard, my love?" I turned my head to see a familiar face, Allen.

"Allen! Didn't I told you to not to do that! I hate me when you take me a surprise me like that!" I pouted.

"But you love this kind of surprise." He suddenly kissed me and pulled away.

"Nrgh. . ." I blushed

"Surprised?" He placed his forehead against mine. I looked at him as if I was telling him yes. My lips cracked into a smile.

"But what really surprised me is that. . ."

"That?"

"You, falling in love with me. . . And, me dating you. . ."

"Well, isn't that a cute love story?" He smiled. I just stared into his eyes and also smiled.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, I have an appointment today with some customers." He gave me a peck on the forehead, bid goodbye and walked out of the farm.

Allen has been very busy these days. It can't be help since it's summer. A lot of people cut off their hair so that they won't feel hot. Just then, an idea pops out of my head. "I should make something sweet so that he can work without getting tired!" I happily walked inside to my house and started baking a cake

* * *

"Done!" I exclaimed in delight. I carefully put the cake inside a basket. I made sure t's secure.

I grabbed the handle, walked to and opened the door and made my way to Allen's parlor with a smile.

* * *

As I entered the familiar area around me, I saw a lot of girls, which were not from Echo Village, talking to Allen.

"Allen, it's my turn!"

"No way, I got here first!"

I gasp as many girls are close to Allen, my gripped on the basket's handle became tighter.

"Ally! I thought it was my turn! You promised~"

'Ally?! How can she call Allen just like that?!'

"Okay girls, get in line. I need to finish up fast because I'm gonna meet up with someone."

I was about to leave since Allen was very busy, until Allen glanced to where I was standing.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" He walked up to me.

"I-" I was about to say something until I glanced at the girls. They were looking like me like they were about to throw daggers. I was frightened.

"Alice?" Allen called out to me. He gave me a worried look.

"I was. . . I thought of staying here a bit because I was done of my farm work." I hid the basket behind my back.

"Oh, I see."

"Allen, who's the girl?" One of the girls step out from the group.

"Oh, she's my girlfriend." Allen wrapped his right arm on my waist and pulled me closer. "Isn't she cute?" I blushed when he said that last part, but I smiled.

"No way! How can be the likes, of her be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's a country bumpkin anyway!"

The girl who stepped out a while ago walked to us, and she started to flirt with Allen. "You know. . . I'm more fitted to be. . . Your girlfriend."

'What?! This lady-! Is she deaf? Allen has me!" I became angry. I put down my basket and did ythe most unexpected thing that I would do the last in my life. I grabbed Allen's face and pulled him to a kiss.

The girls gasped and their shock faces were indescribable. I pulled away from the kiss and hugged Allen as tight as I could.

"Alice?" Allen was surprised.

"Allen's g-g-g-girlfriend is me! And he's m-my b-b-boyfriend! So h-he only belongs to m-me!" My eyes were spinning because all the blood from my body is gathered to my cheeks. I buried my face on Allen's chest and just hugged him tighter.

"You heard her. I belong only to her." I could feel Allen's arms wrapping around me.

"Tch. Whatever! I'm outta here!"

"It's no fun anymore!"

The girl went out and the others followed her.

I loosen my gripped and just looked down on my feet.

"Alice?" Allen's voice sounded worried.

I ran to the nearest corner of the room, sat down, hugged my legs and buried my face into my knees. "Waaaaah! That was embarrassing!" I screamed.

I could hear Allen's footsteps coming closer to where I was. Once again, I felt his arms around me and he pulled me to a hug behind. "You were really cute on what you did back there." He chuckled.

"Allen, pl-!" As I turned my head, he kissed me and pulled away. I turned red.

"Say it again."

"Ehh?'

He leaned closer to my ear and whispered "That I belong only to you."

"I-I'm n-not saying t-that!"

"Ouch. I think I'm heartbroken." He made a gloomy face that I couldn't resist.

". . . To me." I mumbled.

"Hm? Can you say it louder? I can't hear you." He grinned.

". . . Allen belongs. . ."

"Belongs?"

". . . only to m-me."

"Good girl." He patted me on the head. "Now for your reward."

He held a hand on my right cheek, leaned in and kissed me deeply. I felt myself not breathing because it feels as if every second passes, the kiss deepens.

". . .Mmm!" I gently pushed Allen away. I gasped for air and panted heavily.

"Say 'ahh.'"

"Huh?" He immediately put his lips against mine and this time, inside my mouth was his tongue licking up my tongue and just kept on traveling around. I just moaned, and panted heavily. Every time I get a chance to open my mouth when he licks my tongue.

He suddenly stopped and looked at me with his eyes and said, "If we continue now, I might end up stripping you." I blushed at the last six words he said out.

"By the way, what's in the basket, anyway?" He held out the basket in the air.

"Oh, I baked a cake." I opened the basket and took it out.

"Looks delicious. I could eat it right now." He glanced at me and gave me a devilish smile.

"Allen?" I could tell his planning something.

'Why don't you feed me right now?"

"Huh?!" I was shocked.

"Just one piece of strawberry with cream." He leaned closer and nibbled on my ear, "If you don't, I'll eat you instead."

"O-Okay, alright!" I grabbed one strawberry, "Just one okay?" He nodded. ". . .Ahh. . ."

"Ahh. . ." He opened his mouth and I fed him the strawberry. Before I could pull away my hand, he gripped on it and started licking my fingers.

"A-Allen-! Mmm!" My face became red and I moaned.

Allen stopped licking my fingers and he smiled. "You taste really sweet you know. . . Should we continue?"

"Nrgh. . .ah. . ." Before I could say anything, he carried me bridal style. He went to the door and turned the sign to 'close.'

"A-Allen?" I suddenly became a bit scared.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you feel good." He kissed me on the forehead and he carried me to his bedroom. Is it me, or is it that the summer's heat was getting to Allen?

* * *

Done and done! Man writing this story was. . . Err. . . No comment. . . Too much to see and things. . . T/_/T Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome!


End file.
